Fireflies
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: Small WenDip oneshot based off of a song by Owl City, and some headcanon shooting with my friend cptscoutbird! Sometimes the woods isn't always creepy, sometimes, it's the most romantic place you can find.


The forest was quiet and barren, except for the whispers of a couple, slowly swaying and smiling.

Fireflies danced around the couple, who gazed up at one, and down at the other.

"You're so beautiful, Wendy." The younger boy whispered, his eyes glazed with love for his girlfriend.

"Oh be quiet, Dipper... But hey, you look pretty handsome yourself." Wendy giggled in response. Resting his head on her chest, Dipper smiled warmly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"And you have no idea how much I love you." Wendy shot back, watching him and twirling him around. Dipper glanced up at her.

"I gotta show you something." He slipped from her grasp, and twined his fingers between her's. "Come with me." Wendy gave his hand a gentle squeeze and followed her younger cohort. Leading her through the woods, stars and lightning bugs as the only light, Dipper finally stopped at a large weeping willow.

"Dipper..." She smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek, Dipper accepting her gift.

"You haven't even seen the best part." He responded gently. He raised his voice and began to chant, "Ljus från naturen, ta skönhet till denna plats, låt det lysa med kärlek och värme, låt det lysa för moder jord!*" All the light from the insects around them, flew to the tree almost as if they had been called to it, making Wendy what it was exactly that her boyfriend had said, not to mention what language. The creatures landed in straight lines on each wisp that hung from the tree, making it glow a brilliant, soft, golden color. Wendy let out a small gasp, and admired the beauty in front of her, while Dipper looked up at her, smiling at her. "Do you like it?"

"Dipper I- I love it." She leaned down to kiss him again, only this time to kiss his lips softly. "You're amazing." Wendy murmured in his ear, feeling him tug her closer to the tree. She once again followed him, and she saw a small blanket underneath the hanging wisps. Laying down, pulling Dipper down with her, she looked up at the gaps of sky visible between branches. "This whole thing is beautiful... I love this- us- _you_ so much..." Dipper turned his head to look at her, the way her fiery hair spread out.

"I love you, too." The boy murmured, before leaning over to kiss her cheek. Wendy felt his lips on her face, and smiled warmly.

"Come here, dork." She rolled on her side, reached out, and pulled him towards her. He didn't bother fighting against it, and gave in to her arms. Wendy pulled him as close as she could, and kissed him, running her finger's through his hair, and knocking off his hat. Dipper was shocked by the force, but soon kissed back. His arms wrapped around her shoulder's, and they pulled apart.

"I'd like to make myself believe," Despite that his whisper was quiet, Wendy could recognize that song anywhere.

"That planet Earth turns,"

"Slowly,"

"It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. "

 _"Because my dreams are bursting out to seas."_ They sung the last line together.

"Wendy... Have I ever told you how much you mean to me? How much I love you? How happy I am everyday just to hear your voice, laugh, to see you?" He kissed her again, gently.

"Mhm, but I wouldn't mind if you told me how much again."

"I'd always tell you again." He blushed, and kissed her once more. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky, more than people, monsters, and creatures in this entire existence, past, present, and future." He looked down, and felt her lips gently press his forehead.

"You're such a dork." She whispered to him.

"That maybe, but you still love me... R-Right?" Dipper questioned, becoming slightly worried. He was reassure by a ruffle of his hair, and a soft kiss to his birth marked forehead.

"Of course, dummy. I'll always love you." She hugged him again. "Always." She kissed him one last time, before feeling the boy slowly go limp. She got worried for an instant, before hearing his lengthening breathing. Wendy continued running her hand through his hair, smiling warmly, before sleep claimed her.

* * *

 _*Light from nature, bring beauty to this place, let it shine with love and warmth, let it shine for mother earth_

 _This is Swedish (Not my first language, please correct me if I made a mistake! I'm still learning this language!_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **Aughh I need to get fluff out of my system so i crammed it all here aughhhhh my heart.**

 **This fic is based off of some little headcanons that me and my friend (cptscoutbird on and tumblr) were shooting.**

 **This is the end result.**


End file.
